Trouble and Mischief
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: Stiles has always had bad things happening in her life, but soon enough, a blast from her past will arrive and change it. Fem!Stiles and no flames!


"Trouble and Mischief"

 **I recently got into Teen Wolf and decided to try out this pairing. I've read plenty of fem!Stiles fics that I like and wanted to do one of my own. Please enjoy and review!**

Everyone only saw Mieczyslawa "Stiles" Stilinski as the sole human member of the werewolf pack of Beacon Hills, but no one knew the truth about the girl.

She was an old soul that had lived during the time of the Vikings 1000 years ago and had married into a family who had escaped a plague that would kill their family.

As for her own family, they had lived on those lands for generations and they had welcomed the new family with open arms and Stiles had become friends with their children.

She fell in love with one of the family's sons, a man named Kol who was a powerful and talented witch, and they got married as soon as they were both of age.

Their lives were peaceful and happy until, one day, Stiles' brother-in-law, who was an innocent 14 year old boy named Henrik, had been attacked and mauled to death by a pack of werewolves.

Everyone in Stiles' family had been heartbroken when one of her brothers-in-law, Niklaus, carried sweet Henrik's body back to the village, asking the spirits why they allowed the boy to be taken away from them.

Esther had allowed her bastard husband Mikael to trick her in her grief to turn himself and the rest of their living children into vampires.

When their children gained a lust for blood, Mikael decided they were all abominations and tried to kill them all, but he started with his pregnant daughter-in-law, wanting to keep her pure by making sure she was never turned into a vampire.

Kol had found the dead body of his wife and had gone mad in his grief, turning off his humanity and slaughtering countless innocent people over the years.

Stiles wasn't sure how it was possible, but she had been reincarnated and had slowly regained her past memories over the years, which depressed her since she missed her husband and his siblings.

She knew that they were all vampires and were still alive, but she had no idea how to get into contact with them and was scared she would encounter Mikael once again if she tried to find the people she loved most.

Being with the pack and watching as Scott McCall and Allison Argent acted around each other made Stiles' heart break with each passing day, giving her night terrors as her soul ached for her Kol.

When she turned sixteen, she begged her father to allow her to get a tattoo, but Scott went with her to hold her hand the entire time since he knew of her fear of needles.

She had gotten the letters K and M tattooed onto her wrist which she stared down at lovingly each day, but never answered people when they questioned what the letters meant.

That day, Stiles was sitting outside at the picnic table with Isaac Lahey, Kira Yukimura, Allison and Scott as they ate lunch together and talked.

She barely paid any attention to them since she was distracted by other thoughts.

Ever since she had woken up that morning, she had a feeling that something was on its way and wondered what it could be.

Nothing about it felt ominous or dangerous like the usual things that came into town, but it felt powerful and made her head spin in excitement.

"Stiles." Allison said making the girl look at her.

"Yeah?" She asked as she nibbled on a peach.

"Lydia, Kira and I are all going shopping after school for dresses for the dance. You should come with us." Allison offered.

Honestly, Stiles found it difficult to deny Allison since the girl was so kind and everything about the beautiful brunette made it hard to dislike her.

She had been scared when Allison was stabbed by the Oni, but was greatly relieved to learn that the hunter was badly injured and would make a full recovery.

Stiles didn't think she would be able to live with herself if Allison had been killed and she highly doubted Scott would be able to look at her the same way since the Nogitsune was wearing her face when it had the Oni attack them all.

"I don't see the point. I don't even have a date and I don't wanna sit around watching couples getting all snuggly and making kissy faces at each other." Stiles shook her head.

"Hey, I don't have a date either. We can hang out during the dance together." Kira smiled.

"Or you two could come to the dance with me. I wouldn't mind having two pretty girls on my arms all night long." Isaac winked.

Kira and Stiles shared a look before they started laughing at the "puppy" who pouted at them, showing off his gorgeous blue eyes and pretty pink lips.

Stiles would be lying if she said that Isaac was her favorite of the pack.

He reminded her so much of her favorite brother-in-law Niklaus.

He had the adorable curly blond hair, deep blue eyes and pink lips that all girls would want to kiss just like Niklaus did.

Also, Isaac had been abused by his father just like Niklaus had been abused by Mikael and it made Stiles' heart go out to the young werewolf, which was why Stiles had talked to her father about letting him stay with them.

Besides, Derek Hale wasn't as good at taking care of a bunch of teenage werewolves as he seems to think he is and it would be best if Isaac lived in a house with ordinary people who could take proper care of him.

"How could I ever say no to my favorite puppy?" Stiles cooed as she ruffled Isaac's hair making him grin at her.

"There, see? Problem solved." Scott grinned as he kept his arm around Allison.

Everyone then went back to eating when Scott then thought over what Stiles had said and his eyes roved over to her with a confused expression.

"Wait, I thought I was your favorite puppy." He pouted.

Allison, Kira, Stiles and Isaac all started laughing at this, unaware of the tall brunette who was watching them from far away.

His eyes landed on Stiles, watching as she smiled and interacted with the two werewolves, the kitsune and the hunter who all seemed to be happy together as they shut out everyone else around.

Feeling like she was being watched, Stiles glanced over to where the man was standing, but he quickly took off, deciding not to allow her to see him yet.

He would reveal himself to her later on when her friends weren't around to spy on them or ruin the moment.

Shaking off the feeling of being watched, Stiles turned her attention back onto Kira as the kitsune pulled her attention back onto her.

(At the mall...)

Lydia Martin was ruthless when it came to searching for the perfect dresses for the dance and Stiles felt like whining and pouting the entire trip.

She had been forced to try on countless types of dresses, some a bit too revealing for her liking and others far too tight, and she hated every single last one of them.

Finally, after Lydia was distracted with helping Kira find the perfect pair of shoes to wear with her dress, Stiles had taken off and was walking out of the store, relaxing as she felt the sun on her skin.

Feeling compelled by a strange force, Stiles started searching the area around her, trying to find the source of the feeling she had.

Various people were walking around the area, going into shops or heading off to the restaurants and cafes that were around them.

Sensing the strange tug inside of her chest, Stiles followed it, walking off into the crowd, feeling like she had no control of her body.

All of a sudden, she stopped and felt like someone was standing behind her.

"Hello, mischief." A familiar voice greeted.

Choking on her breath, Stiles tried to calm her breathing and not have a panic attack while in public, especially since her friends weren't around to help her.

"You're not real. You can't be real. This is just a hallucination." Stiles said as she tried not to sob.

When the void kitsune had possessed her, she had dealt with countless hallucinations and it wrecked terror on her mind, making her feel like a shell of her former self.

It was frightening to feel like a prisoner in your own mind and being unable to escape.

Sometimes, she still feels like she's trapped there again and that everything around her will fade away and the Nogistune will show up one again taunting her and asking her to solve his riddles.

A large callused hand wrapped around her forearm and gently turned her around.

She met the beautiful dark brown eyes that she loved dearly and hadn't seen in a thousand years.

Tears started falling down her face and she couldn't stop them as the man smiled gently down at her, his own eyes filling with tears as he stared at his beloved wife.

"Do you believe I'm real now, mischief?" He asked as his hands cupped her face.

Staring deeply into his eyes, Stiles was unable to deny it any longer.

She felt the same spark that she always did whenever he was around and this time she knew that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her again.

"Kol..." She sobbed.

She jumped at the man, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and clinging to him tightly, desperate to never let him go unless he disappeared.

"Don't cry my little vixen. I'm here. We're finally together again and nothing will ever tear us apart again." Kol crooned in her ear.

"How? How did you find me?" Stiles asked.

"I consulted a few witches. Went through every coven I could find to see if there was a way of the two of us ever being reunited. I couldn't stand living without you, darling, and I'm never leaving you again." Kol said.

A smile came across Stiles' face as she pulled back from the hug, but kept her arms around Kol's shoulders as she stared up at him with those whiskey eyes he adored so much.

"Good, because I am sick of living without you and the others. I missed you all so much. I wanted to go out and try to find you all, but I was scared that Mikael would find me and would make sure I'd never see any of you again." Stiles rambled.

Smiling at the adorable ramblings of his wife, Kol leaned down and pecked her lips, silencing her.

"You don't have a thing to worry about, Mieczyslawa. Nik managed to kill Mikael. He's dead and he will never bother us again." Kol assured.

"Are you serious? He's really gone?" Stiles asked as she rubbed her hands over Kol's arms.

"He'll never hurt us or our family again, Mieczyslawa. He's dead and we will never see him again." Kol assured.

Unable to hold herself back any longer, Stiles threaded her fingers through Kol's brown hair, missing the long locks, but still loving the new look he had, she pulled him down and crushed her lips onto his.

Meanwhile, Lydia had found Stiles missing and was angered as she barged out of the shop with Allison and Kira on her heels.

"I can't believe she just ditched us!" Lydia complained.

"Lydia, calm down. Maybe she got stepped out to get some air." Allison told her.

"Well, she better have a damn good reason for ditching us like that while I was trying to find her the perfect dress for the dance." Lydia huffed.

"Does he count as a good reason?" Kira pointed.

She was pointing over at Stiles who was wrapped in the arms of a handsome man and they were kissing.

"Holy..." Lydia's jaw dropped.

"Wow." Allison gasped.

"They look good together." Kira smiled.

Pulling away from the kiss, Stiles smiled up at the man who grinned down at her and nuzzled his nose against her own, looking at her like she was the only woman in existence and it made the three girls smile.

"Looks like Stiles finally found her perfect guy." Allison commented.

"Too bad. The guys were hoping she and Derek would eventually get together, but I can't deny this guy definitely looks better with her." Lydia shrugged.

"Maybe we should give them a moment. We'll call her later. Come on." Kira said as she pulled the two girls away.

Kol glanced in their direction, watching as the three girls walked off, each of them looking happy for their friend while the strawberry blonde was on her phone telling the rest of their friends what was going on with Stiles.

"Your friends were all spying on us. They seem to think we look good together." Kol smirked.

"I know we do, trouble." Stiles smirked.

Chuckling at that, Kol pecked her lips once again before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her off in the direction of a restaurant.

"Come on. We have quite a bit of catching up to do." Kol told her.

"Oh, you have no idea." Stiles commented as she leaned into his side.

She was finally going to be with her family again and this time, nothing was going to keep them apart.

The end.


End file.
